


出轰乡村爱情

by Redbluelight



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbluelight/pseuds/Redbluelight
Summary: 乡村爱情 土味 胖轰有 双性 ooc





	出轰乡村爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 乡村爱情 土味 胖轰有 双性 ooc

绿谷出久到了28岁才说上亲事，这岁数在他们村来说确实有些寒碜了，他从小的玩伴，基本在前几年就娶了老婆，整个村从南到北，他就认了又四个干儿子五个干女儿，有人调侃他啥时候也弄个儿子出来，绿谷出久只是笑着不吭声。他条件也不算差，这两年赚了不少钱，不仅把家里的老房子拆了重建了砖房，还送自己身体不好的老母去城里看了一次病，回来买了一大堆补药，都不便宜。村里人寻思着绿谷出久赚的钱都花在他妈身上了，要不然挺好的一小伙子，怎么就不打扮得入眼一点呢？说到这点，绿谷出久的媒婆也十分着急，她收了绿谷引子不少好处，被叮嘱一定要给绿谷出久找个好媳妇，媒婆收了好处才发现这不是件容易事。虽然绿谷出久没什么不良嗜好，不喝酒不抽烟，不赌也不杀，但是就是不会倒腾自己，高高瘦瘦的个子，一身腱子肉，整天就穿着件破洞白背心和沾泥点的牛仔裤，头发很少打理，绿谷出久他老爹本身头发就有些卷，绿谷出久同他爹一样，一头卷毛放肆生长。

但无论形象条件再怎么差，好歹还有内涵来凑。媒婆每日路过绿谷家，都要苦口婆心给绿谷出久说半天，说得口干舌燥，换来绿谷出久一句:“没必要，婶，我现在还不想娶老婆。”，媒婆给气得够呛。

但绿谷妈的好处都收下了，媒婆总不能还回去，她寻思了半天，自己村的适龄青年男女基本都被绿谷出久拒绝了个遍，倒不如去其它村看看，这么一想，她就看中了隔壁村的小知青。

小知青是城里人，他爹去年挨了批斗，今年全家下放，小知青一个人被放到了隔壁村。城里来的公子哥，脾气傲了一点，在村里没少被欺负和孤立，听说现在闹得连饭都吃不上一口。城里公子哥没乡下媳妇那么能干，但胜在长得好，唇红齿白，脸上有块烫疤，却也不恐怖，整张脸仍是俊俏，又是一身细皮嫩肉，在太阳下晒也不见黑，跟大白馒头似的，就是不爱笑，但绿谷妈一开始也没说要个活泼媳妇，先拿去交差就是。

见面那天，媒婆抓着绿谷出久给他剪了头发，抹上发油，又把绿谷出久压箱底的两件好衣服拿出来，就差没给对方脸上涂脂粉了。

绿谷妈在一旁笑眯眯地看，绿谷出久见他妈那么高兴，也没舍得扫兴。他父亲去得早，他两岁便是母亲一人带大，十分不易。

那天太阳晒人得厉害，绿谷出久站在门口，看着媒婆带那隔壁的小知青走过来，那知青比绿谷出久还高半个头，只是瘦得厉害，身上穿着干净的衣服，郁郁地走到了绿谷出久跟前。也不知道是为什么，那公子哥瞧了绿谷出久一眼，突然就笑了出来，绿谷出久愣了一下，知道他在笑自己，但那笑里又没有恶意，像村里看见什么好玩的小孩一样，但比那些小孩笑得好看多了。

媒婆没想到这次相亲竟然成了，绿谷出久说可以的时候，她还在盘算着下一家找谁。

原本那小知青就是孤身一人，嫁了也就嫁了，不需要同家里人说，绿谷出久却觉得这样不对味，整得他跟强取豪夺的恶霸一样，让他觉得很是不好意思，于是在第二天夜里，他半夜跑到了隔壁村，在牛棚里找到了还没睡的小知青。

“去看月亮吗？”他挺傻地说了一句，因为这牛棚没顶，他们头上就是月亮。

知青愣愣地看着他，没说话，绿谷出久憋不出下一句，正要丢人地落荒而逃，那知青却说:“你知道我叫什么吗？”

绿谷出久还真不知道，上次媒婆介绍他没听清，他的心上人有个特别又拗口的名字。

“我叫轰焦冻。”

说完，又用树枝在地上画，教他写那三个字。

绿谷出久是读过一些书的，他看看月亮，又看看轰焦冻白净的侧脸，说:“我知道了。”

第二天，他把媒婆叫过来，让她去土地庙写封婚贴烧了，那婚贴上，他结婚对象的名字是他自己写的。

婚礼很快就办了，绿谷出久把轰焦冻娶到了自己家，当天晚上他喝了不少酒，前面说过，他不喝酒，喝了三杯就醉得有些糊涂了，被玩伴揽着推进了婚房里，差点没栽个跟头。轰焦冻坐在床上看着他傻笑，没忍住问:“你笑什么？”

绿谷出久本就醉红的脸更红了，他呐呐道:“你真好看，媳妇……”

他走上前，手都不知道往哪放，轰焦冻闻着他一身酒气，有些不安，但还是抓住了他的手，放在了自己的衣服扣子上。

——

轰夏雄得了机会去看一看弟弟时，已经是年底了。  
他曾收到过轰焦冻寄过来的一封信，那封信上告诉他，他的幺弟竟在乡下和他人结婚了。轰夏雄着实不敢相信，他知道自己弟弟是个心高气傲的人，以前也曾有过不少追求者，但都被一一拒绝了，这乡下的庄稼汉他是怎么看上的？轰夏雄越想，越觉得悲凉起来，他摸着信纸上的字迹，轰焦冻想是许久没有写过字了，以至于还写错了不少。  
轰夏雄翻来覆去地睡不着，他找了不少机会和关系，才得到一个年底去探望亲人的机会。  
他来到绿谷家时，轰焦冻不在，说是出门了还未回来。在最近的一封信里，轰夏雄知道轰焦冻已经怀孕了，在这冷天里，竟然还要孕妇出门，轰夏雄气得只想揍自己这便宜弟夫一拳。  
绿谷出久全然不知他的想法，他头一回当爹，别提多美了，见到轰夏雄时也是一脸笑呵呵地喊哥，轰夏雄瞪他一眼，理也不理他，只把手里的鸡蛋递过去，让他给轰焦冻加点营养。  
轰焦冻恰好是这个时候回来了，他瞧见轰夏雄提来的那整整一篮子鸡蛋，脸都苦了。自从他怀孕以来，他就被逼着顿顿吃鸡蛋和肉，弄得肠胃都腻了。  
“夏哥。”他喊了自己哥哥一声，轰夏雄转过头去看他，也吓了一跳。  
轰焦冻比他在城里的时候还白了一点，脸颊被冷风吹得红扑扑的，眼睛明亮，那张轰夏雄原本以为会瘦瘪的脸颊，此时竟是圆润了许多。轰夏雄扫视自己弟弟一眼，发现对方不知是不是怀孕了的原因，身材比以前丰盈不少。  
绿谷出久走过去搀着轰焦冻，帮他揉着腰，轰焦冻看他当着自己哥哥的面还做这种事，不免恼怒地瞪了绿谷出久一眼。  
绿谷出久笑了，凑到他耳边对他说:“你们家的人怎么瞪人都一个样子。”  
轰焦冻看看轰夏雄，又看看绿谷出久，自然明白在他来之前发生了什么。  
轰焦冻握住绿谷出久的手，示意他回避一下。  
绿谷出久也是个有眼力见的人，知道这兄弟俩会有许多话要说，便自觉地扛着猎枪出门去了。  
兄弟两人坐下来，相对无言，好一会轰夏雄才说:“他，对你好不好？”  
轰焦冻点点头。  
“对不起，焦冻。”轰夏雄低下头，“我作为哥哥，当时没能护着你，你一定吃了不少苦吧。”  
“都过去了，夏哥。”  
“他要是对你好，我就放心了，我知道你是不会唬我的。”  
轰焦冻露出点笑意来，道:“他很好……他妈妈也很好。”  
绿谷引子去了亲戚家串门，明日才回来。  
轰夏雄又嘱咐了他两句，却也没能再说点什么了。他在家中与轰焦冻并不是太亲密。  
等绿谷出久打了野味回来，弄了一餐午饭，轰夏雄瞧见轰焦冻的伙食，隐约放了心，下午的时候便赶着路回去了。  
绿谷出久送轰夏雄回来，瞧见轰焦冻还站在门口，立即上去摸摸对方的手背:“都冰了，进去吧。”  
两人一进屋，轰焦冻便把自己的头埋在绿谷出久肩膀上，难受地流了几滴眼泪。绿谷出久知道他舍不得自己的亲人，心疼地亲哄了半天。  
轰焦冻被他亲了好一会，那呜咽声逐渐变了味。  
绿谷出久搂着他，手伸到轰焦冻裤子里去揉。  
轰焦冻怀孕以来被绿谷出久养胖了许多，他原本是一摸就摸到骨头的身材，现在却浑身软得要命，脱了衣服，就成了棉花一样。  
轰焦冻怕自己胖得丑起来，后来每天都要出门走走锻炼身体。  
绿谷出久却一点都不觉得他丑，甚至还很自豪，觉得自己把轰焦冻养成这个样子是很有本事的。轰焦冻哭笑不得，只能伸出变得圆润的嫩白指头去戳对方的脸。  
绿谷出久的手指在轰焦冻那小洞处插揉几下，便得了一手的水，轰焦冻刚刚怀孕四五个月，他不敢轻易就直接办事，轰焦冻见他不进来，委屈地皱着眉。  
绿谷出久叹一口气，脱下裤子，一手抬着轰焦冻的腿，一手把性器扶在手里，放在轰焦冻那处磨。  
轰焦冻被他弄得更难受了，只抓着绿谷出久的手臂要他进来。  
绿谷出久又伸出手去摸，摸到那里面足够湿润了，这才让那浅色的肉唇吞了自己的性器。  
轰焦冻感到下体的饱涨感，耳朵都红了。每到这个时候他才会觉出几分羞耻。  
绿谷出久一边往那肉洞里面操，一边玩弄轰焦冻的乳头，那胸口的肉也长了不少，摸起来十分滑嫩，只是那乳头仍不见长大，小小的缀在中间，看着实在可怜。绿谷出久怕到时候轰焦冻堵奶水，每日都会帮轰焦冻吸一吸那乳头，现在倒是比以前大了不少。  
绿谷出久缓缓动起来，轰焦冻整个人都要倚在他身上去，绿谷出久抱着他绵厚的肉身，取笑道:“好重，你要是把我压死了怎么办？”  
其实轰焦冻在绿谷出久看来仍是很轻。  
轰焦冻听了低头不去看他，绿谷出久等了一会不见他有反应，心里咯噔一下，立即偏过头去看，发现自己媳妇委屈得眼泪又出来了。  
“你不喜欢我了吗？”轰焦冻不知道自己这副小孩模样十分可爱，绿谷出久越笑他越难过。  
绿谷出久嘴笨得不知道怎么哄，只好讨好地揉着轰焦冻的屁股把轰焦冻弄得舒舒服服的。  
“你怎么我都喜欢。”绿谷出久抱着自己媳妇躺在炕上，凑在轰焦冻的耳朵旁，“我最钟意你啦。”  
轰焦冻揉着打湿的睫毛，埋在绿谷出久怀里，露出一个淡淡的笑来。


End file.
